darkswordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shapoklyak vs Gena
After a public chat announcement from Administrator, all players that are online , in according level range will automatically receive a Train Teleport. From this moment the quest starts which will run for 30 minutes. You will have to use your gained teleport in order to participate in this challenge, after using it you will be born on "star" of the Train Zone (at the end of the quest all participants will receive a quest "returners" and will be born at Arkijah). Place of action The map of Train Zone is displayed on the right. The "Star" where you start your quest is a peaceful zone, even "outlaws" can not be attacked here and quest mobs can not enter this aria. The rest of the territory is a lawful zone, in here mass magic of players works only on the focused target and all conflicts between players are forbidden except attacks on "outlaws" and an attack using an orange (see below); Kettles and two rats Larisa and Anfisa are randomly moving through this territory. Routs of two Locomotives are shown by two red string on the map; blue string represents a rout of Blue Wagons and green strings a rout of Green Wagons. Locomotives are 10000 level aggressive mobs, meeting with which are best to avoid. A territory marked with yellow color is where Cheburashka can be found; in a blue spot on the map there is Gena the Crocodile and in the green one there is an old Lady Shapoklyak. Gena and Shapoklyak In this quest you will have to take one of the sides of rivaling heroes - Gena the Crocodile or an old Lady Shapoklyak. Both of them can give you a task to destroy one of the wagons: Gena is asking for a Blue Wagon and Shapoklyak for a Green wagon (you can't take the quest from both heroes at the same time, in case of character's death the quest will be canceled).By finishing the task come back for a reword: Gena will give you five Blue Tokens and Shapoklyak will award you with five Green Tokens. At the end of the quest the sum of each Token type will be counted and a winning side will be determined (Gena or Shapoklyak). Only tokens of the winning side will be considered and will be used in calculating the prize fund for each participant. Quest goals First goal of the quest - to get in to top ten players. Top 10 players - participants who have gathered the highest amount of Oranges. For every destroyed Kettle you will get one Kettle Cap. Just right about now Cheburashka started collecting the scrap metal and will gladly exchange every 3 of your Kettle Caps on one Orange. The second goal of the quest - to collect as much Tokens as possible, which player is gaining for completing hero's quests and for killing rats, please keep in mind that you will get a Green Token for rat Anfisa and a Blue Token for rat Larisa. Individual prize fund of each top ten player does not depend on the number of points that was gathered, but on number of winning Tokens. Winning Tokens - Green or Blue ones are determined by the end of the quest, how was already explained above. We are strongly recommend you not to throw away or try to trade to another player any of the Tokens nor Oranges. Bonuses and effects For destroying a Kettle participant can receive not only a Kettle Cap but also a special effect that stays on character for 30 minutes and can't be removed by death or replaced with an opposite effect: • «friend of Gena» - doubles the amount of Blue Tokens that you get for rats and Gena's quests; • «friend of Shapoklyak» - doubles the amount of Green Tokens that you get for rats and Shapoklyak's quests. In addition an Orange is not only a first goal of the quest, but also a fierce weapon - while using it all players located in the same square will be virtually «killed» and send on «star» with 30 seconds «knockdown». Reward fund Three players from top ten, who will score maximum amount of Winning Tokens, get memorable «Antikettle Medals» with bonus of (+15%, +10%, +5% to life and mana) for 2 weeks. All Winning Tokens of top ten participants will be converted 1 to 1 into Quest Points, trophies from other players will be removed. Category:Events